


All you seem to do is talk about sex

by joshdunwithyourshit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, fluff??, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times that lead to tyler and josh finally doing it<br/>feat. sexual tyler</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you seem to do is talk about sex

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is

Josh pushed his fist into his mouth, struggling to muffle the moans that crawled up his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and imagined his hand was someone else. He imagined it was Tyler. "Oh fuck, Tyler." He gasped as he stroked and felt his stomach boil and his muscles tighten. With a finally moan he felt the release and wet feeling on his hand and crotch, as he steadied he could still hear muffled moans through the wall, a high pitched moan followed by a long dragged out "Tylerrr" and few grunts. Josh wiped his hand on his boxers and ignored the sticky feeling. He tried to focus on the manly grunts through the wall, happy that his cock could no longer stiffen. When the moaning from next door stopped, Josh got up from his bed, cringing at the feeling in his boxer. He found his way to the shower in the dark and let the warm water run over his back and wash away the disgust he felt in himself. He'd done it again and she couldn't be more ashamed.

The next day it was as if nothing had ever happened. Tyler knocked eagerly on Josh's door. "Come in!" Josh called from the bed, groaning as the light pierced through the room from the door. "Get up, dude. We have a busy day!" Tyler gleamed eagerly from the end of the bed, Josh groaned again and rolled over onto his back.   
"Get. Up." Tyler jumped onto Josh, fumbling his way around. Josh felt his cheeks redden as he realized that Tyler  _Definitely_ felt his boner, Tyler pinned Josh down and sat on his thighs. "Get up, Jishwa!"   
Maybe he didn't feel the boner. Josh sat up, shoving Tyler off and stretching out.   
"Go annoy Jenna," Josh yawned.  
"She's on her way home. It's just us for this leg of the tour." Tyler winked, "Now get dressed. We leave in two hours." Tyler got up and strutted out of the room, leaving Josh no choice but to check out his cute little butt. Tyler spun around while closing the door, "Nice morning wood by the way."  
Josh shoved his head into the pillow, but couldn't force the smile to fall from  his face. 

\------------

Josh smiled at Tyler who enthusiastically jumped from the couch belting out the lyric to some dumb song on the radio. He stumbled a little, falling as the bus came to a stop. He wasn't on the floor for long before Josh pulled him back up and joined him in dancing to the catchy tune. Josh was a giggling mess when they flopped onto the couch. "Hey Josh." Tyler giggled.  
"Yeah."  
"Did you..um...Did you hear me and Jenna last night?" Tyler broke eye contact and ignored his face that warmed.  
"Uh, no...I don't think so."  
"I think you'd know if you did. Jenna's pretty loud." Tyler chuckled. He was pretty open about stuff like that but they avoided the subject alone.  
"Oh...Well, no, i didn't."   
"That's weird, cause i heard you." Tyler had a shit eating grin. Josh stiffened and punched Tyler's shoulder, "Hey, no need to hit! Sorry..Sorry." Tyler laughed and they fell silent,  "You sounded like you were having fun." Tyler giggled and escaped before Josh could hit him again. 

\------------

Josh threw his head back and let out an airy almost silent whimper of a moan. He hated doing this on the bus but nothing was going to stop the raging boner that seemed to last for hours. He stroked steadily trying to focus on not being too loud, obviously something Tyler was struggling with. Josh heard him strangle out moans and groans of various frequencies. Josh heard a long moan and then the smallest sexiest "J-Josh." Josh couldn't control himself, he let out a low growl that was surely loud enough for the driver to hear. Silence filled the bus, Josh tried to deal with his mess. He jumped and cursed when a hand prodded the curtain of his bunk, a small box of wipes pushed through the curtain. Josh couldn't help but giggle and whisper a small thank you.

"Good morning, Joshua!" Tyler said smugly, ripping the curtain open.   
"Mornin'" Josh smiled, still sleepy.   
"hate to be a bother, neighbor, but could i get my wipes back?" Tyler smiled widely when Josh fumbled for the box with a blush spreading across his cheek.  
"sleep well?" Josh asked climbing out of the bunk.  
"Very." Tyler shot Josh a wink before strutting away, wiggling his ass on purpose. 

\------------

**Jishwa:** Tyler turn down the music i can hear it from my room.  
**Ty:** Would u rather hear the noise im making? ;)  
**Jishwa:** I swear you're a sex crazed lunatic when Jenna goes home.  
**Ty:** What can i say. i didn't get hugged enough as a child.  
**Ty:** At least i'm not a little prude like u. You act so innocent in public i kno ur dirty secrets :))))  
**Jishwa:** I am an angel, Tyler Joseph, i would never.  
**Jishwa:** Aw man i liked that song.  
**Ty:** I'll sing you pretty sounds ;))))))  
**Jishwa:** I'm putting earphones in. That is definitely not singing.  
**Ty:** It's pretty though, isn't it? Don't ditch me for mcr, josh pls. **  
**

Josh pushed the small buds in his ears but when he went to press play, another moan echoed through the wall. Tyler must be right up against it. The thought sent Josh nuts.

**Jishwa:** Tyler.

He didn't get a reply but he heard a crackle of words from the room next door, something along the lines of "Yes josh?"  
Josh rubbed his eyes. It was all so frustrating. He cupped his hand around his mouth and pressed it to the wall.  
"Tyler stop being so loud!" Josh whisper-yelled.  
"Come over hear and make- oh fuck- make m-me." Tyler's moan at the end going straight to josh's already hard cock.  
"Maybe i will." Josh said louder this time. 

Josh doesn't even remember how he got there but suddenly he's standing in Tyler's doorway, watching the most beautiful and somewhat disturbing thing he's ever seen.  
"Just gonna stand there?" Tyler clenched his teeth, his cock looked painfully hard. His body tensed and twitched with every moan. Josh nodded, we was speechless he didn't know what to do. After a few minutes Tyler cussed under his breath and came, making a mess over his stomach. Josh was still struggling to make words but after Tyler had steadied his breathing, he shot Josh a wink, "Thanks for the help." Tyler said sarcastically ad giggled on his way to the bathroom. Josh spun around, slamming the door behind him. 

\------------

"Never have i ever seen Tyler fully naked." Mark said firmly. A few crew members shook their heads glancing around the room. Tyler shot Josh a look that came straight from hell. Josh swallowed hard, feeling his face warm. He raised the bottle to his mouth and took a small drink. It was only a few of them playing at this point making everything way more awkward and personal. "Never have i ever," Tyler started, "Witnessed another man reach orgasm." The room was silent as each man pulled a face, Tyler snuck quick glimpses at Josh who was very unhappy. "Everyone being honest here?" Tyler teased, pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth. Josh quickly drank, ignoring the looks from the other crew members.   
"Interesting." Tyler cooed.  
"Never have i ever whacked it in front of another guy." Josh said firmly and unapologetically watched as Tyler took a drink with almost too much pride. A few of the others cleared their throats and waited for an explanation that never came.

Later that night everyone was passed out somewhere in the hotel room and it was just josh and Tyler glaring at each other through glazed eyes. "Never have i ever sucked my band mates dick." Tyler chuckled as Josh went to shake his head.  
"Not so quick, Joshie. We might be able to change that." Tyler crawled over to Josh almost falling in his lap. Tyler draped himself on josh and began sloppily kissing him in a very ungraceful way. "Ty," Josh managed to pull himself away, "You're drunk. I'm drunk. You'll regret it." Tyler swung his legs around so he was straddling Josh.   
"But i didn't regret all those times we jerked off together or the other night when you watched me being naughty." Tyler pressed his lips to Josh's again. Tyler's hands were all over josh. "Tyler, no." Josh deadpanned, despite what his cock was saying, he wasn't going to let Tyler have him yet. He would fight this. "You will regret this," Josh squirmed out from under Tyler and straightened himself. "I'll get you one day."

 

"Did we bang last night?" Tyler yawned, rubbing his temples.  
"Almost. You wanted to, you were really drunk." Josh mumbled trying to be casual. Tyler sat up and glared at josh who was shirtless on top of his bed.   
"Maybe i still do wanna bang you." Tyler smirked  
"Oh."

 


End file.
